Stupid Hate Comments
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil gets upset over seeing some hate comments and Dan is there to comfort him.


It was a normal Saturday for Phil. It had started out pretty well and pretty normal.

Phil went on twitter; He tweeted and replied to some fans. He checked his tumblr. Then he went to his Youtube channel to reply to some comments on his new video. Phil smiled as he replied to some of the comments. He frowned as soon as he started seeing some hate comments. Phil sighed. He bit his lip as he looked over at the wall, the wall where Dan's room was next to.

Dan and Phil had been best friends for years now. They had only just started dating a few months ago but Dan was always there for Phil whenever he needed help with something. It didn't matter what it was…Dan was always good at giving advice. But, the only problem now was that Dan was filming for his new video. Dan had been filming for hours. Maybe he was done? Maybe it would be okay for Phil to go ask Dan. Phil sat his laptop beside him. He nervously stood up and then he walked out of his room. Phil leaned over and saw that Dan's door was shut. Phil walked up to the door. He stood there for a few seconds. He sighed when he heard Dan talking which meant that he was still filming. Phil made his way back to his bedroom. He started pacing.

"You don't need him, Phil. You can work this out for yourself. You're a big boy, now." Phil said as he paced.

Phil has been pacing for 10 minutes now. It was calming him down a bit.

Dan was currently talking to his camera but he looked over when he heard loud footsteps. Dan raised his eyebrows. He stood up from his chair. He walked over to the wall and pressed his ear against it. He listened for a few seconds and then he realized that Phil was pacing.

"Oh, Phil." Dan said. Phil never paced unless something was bothering him so Dan knew that something was wrong.

Dan walked out of his bedroom and then he walked over to Phil's. Dan knocked on the door once he got to Phil's bedroom. Phil stopped pacing and then he looked over, just as Dan was opening the door.

"Hey." Phil said. "I thought you were filming?" He asked.

"I was." Dan said. "But I heard you pacing." He said. Phil frowned.

"Oh, sorry." Phil said. Dan walked into the room.

"What's up?" Dan asked. "You never pace unless something's bothering you." He said. Phil sighed.

"I...I don't know." Phil said, though he knew that was a lie. Phil shook his head and then he sat down on his bed. Dan walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Sorry for interrupting your filming. That's the last thing I wanted to do." Phil said.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I needed a break anyways. I've been filming for hours." Dan said. "So…?"

"It's nothing, honestly." Phil said. Although, Phil always liked talking things out with Dan and getting advice from him, he hated that he had to go to Dan. He didn't want to put all of his problems down on Dan.

"Phil, whatever is bothering you…You can tell me." Dan said. "Is it a someone or something?" He asked.

"It's something that involves a lot of someone's." Phil said. Dan raised his eyebrows. "I was just on Youtube and was reading some comments." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes. He immediately knew what was bothering Phil.

"Were you letting hate comments get to you?" He asked.

"Maybe." Phil mumbled. Dan shook his head.

"Phil. We've talked about this before." He said. Phil let out a sigh.

"I know I shouldn't let it get to me but I always do." Phil said. "You know how I am." He said.

"Yeah, but Phil, you're always going to get hate. But, you shouldn't let it get to you. Trust me, I've learned from that. All you have to do is remember that you have more supporters than you do haters." Dan said. Phil nodded and looked over at him. Dan smiled. He reached over and pressed his lips against Phil's. Phil smiled and kissed him back. Dan pulled away. "Oh, and you don't have to be afraid to interrupt when I'm filming." Dan said.

"Okay." Phil said. Dan bit his lip as they sat there for a few seconds.

"Why don't we go out and grab some lunch?" Dan asked. "It's only 12." He said. "And it's sunny out."

"You sure?" Phil asked. Dan nodded. He stood up from Phil's bed.

"Of course I'm sure." Dan said. Phil looked up at him.

"I thought you wanted to get filming done today?" He asked. "You haven't uploaded in two weeks." Phil said. Dan reached down and grabbed Phil's hand, pulling him up from his bed as well. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"I did want to get filming done today but I'd much rather spend my afternoon with you then stuck in my bedroom." Dan said. "Besides, I'm almost done. I'm sure filming can wait until tomorrow." He said. Phil smiled.

"Alright." Phil said. Dan smiled. He pulled Phil closer to him and kissed him again.

"Okay, let's get going." Dan said. Phil followed Dan out of his bedroom.

A couple of hours have passed since Dan and Phil had left the apartment. Phil was feeling much better than he was earlier. Dan always knew how to make him feel better. Phil knew that he could always count on Dan.

Now, it was nearly 6 o' clock by the time Dan and Phil got back to their apartment.

"Well, that was a fun adventure." Dan said as they walked into the kitchen. Phil turned and looked at Dan.

"Thanks for today." He said. "I really needed it." Dan smiled and walked up to him.

"You know I'm always here for you." Dan said. Phil smiled.

"I know." Phil said. He kissed Dan. Dan smiled.

"So, what do you want to do now? We could pick out a movie, make some popcorn and cuddle?" Dan suggested.

"I think that sounds like a brilliant idea." Phil said.


End file.
